The Perfect Gift
by Midnight Tears
Summary: Sakura and the others are looking for a gift for Ran's surprise birthday party...but Ran might have a little surprise up his sleeve...please review if ya like ^^


Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Weiss members or anything else accept my pocky (MINE!) I don't know if this was taken by anyone or not so please don't sue me!!! I'm too young!!!^_~  
  
I was bored so this is just a little fic that I decided to write. It's kinda corny but hey I like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE PERFECT GIFT~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a burning and unbearably steaming, hot July morning at the Koneko. Dawn started to break in and each of the kittens woke up to prepare for their morning duties.  
* BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*  
  
The alarm rang for about five minutes before the sleepy redhead finally woken up.  
"Grr! Stupid alarm clock.where is it?!" Ran's face was smothered in his pillow still trying to find the alarm clock on his night stand. He got out of his bed and searched around for the loud annoying black clock.  
  
"Where is that damn thing?" Ran mumbled angrily to himself as the sun beamed through his window.  
  
"There it is.damn this alarm clock and this Koneko, and this assassin job. hmmph" Ran snorted seeing his alarm clock standing on his desk in the corner of the room.  
  
The clock originally sat on the nightstand next to his bed but for the past couple of days he had overslept. So he now decided to put the clock on the desk so he wouldn't just reach and turn it off and fall back asleep.  
  
Walking to his closet to find something to wear he looked out his window and stared at the morning sun. He found his orange sweater (eww orange) and headed to the bathroom.  
  
"Just another ordinary day.better get ready to be glomped by all of those girls. Knowing them they are probably here by now. (sigh) Stupid asshole bitches." Closing the bathroom door Ran began to undress and turned the shower on.  
  
"Okay!!! He is taking a shower!!! Are you almost ready Omi?" Ken looked over at Omi who was making breakfast.  
  
"Yea, I am almost done Ken. This going to be great! I can't wait to see his face when he gets a load of this!" Omi smiled and got back to his cooking.  
  
Yohji got up from the couch and poured himself some coffee.  
  
"What face? He has always had that same 'I'm about to kick your ass' face since the first day he has been a member of WeiB." He pulled up a chair and sat down to watch the news. Ken got out of his seat immediately when he heard the T.V. going.  
  
"NANI?! IS YOHJI ACTUALLY WATCHING SOMETHING OTHER THAN PORN?!" Ken stared at Yohji in amazement. Yohji glared at Ken and pulled out one of his cigarettes.  
  
"You know what Ken? You think that I am as dumb as a block don't you? - no response-  
  
"And it just so happens that I wanted to see if it was going to get any cooler today or possibly the next month." Omi turned around and skipped merrily towards Yohji.  
  
"Oh come on Yohji, the reason that you are watching it is because of that female meteorologist!" Omi smiled as he passed up Yohji to pour some water into the dead thirsty plants.  
  
"A meteor-what-a-list?" Ken stared blankly while scratching his head.  
  
Yohji slapped his forehead and got out of his chair.  
  
"A weather person Ken, a weather person." Yohji tried to make Omi's comment not too difficult for Ken's brain to handle. Omi chuckled from behind the blossoms.  
  
"Ken sure isn't the brightest one in this group huh Yohji?" Omi giggled then saw Ken looking rather pissed.  
  
"Yea, he is pretty much the dullest!" Yohji then started to burst out in laughter.  
  
Ken then threw a couch cushion at Yohji but missed him by a mile. Sitting at the table Yohji picked up the newspaper and began to browse at the car section.  
  
"Would you guys stop raggin' on me?!!! Who cares about smarts!!! I have the agility and the skills of fighting! Sure you and Omi are good too but you never have to get up close to the target like I do so ha!" Crossing his arms over his chest Ken opened one eye and glared at the two other members of Weiss. They all began to exchange glances.  
  
Omi walked towards Ken and padded him on the shoulders lightly massaging them. Smirking at the brunette Yohji giggled and through his arm around Ken's shoulder.  
  
"Well you know Ken.I am lucky.I have beauty and brains." With that Omi and Ken fell on the floor and began to laugh hysterically. With a totally disgusted look on his face Yohji stomped angrily on the ground.  
  
"What is your freaking problem, it's true I do have beauty and brains!!!" Omi and Ken started laughing even harder at that last comment.  
  
It was funny thinking that Yohji had brains. Beauty yes, brains no! Yohji started to get frustrated at the two of them thinking that he had no brains whatsoever.  
  
/I am not that dumb am I.nah, hell no I am just to beautiful to understand/ Yohji thought to himself while staring at his teammates whose eyes were bugging out from so much laughter.  
  
"Come on it is not that funny.guys?"- Still dying from laughter- "You know what is really funny?" Yohji's eyes gleamed and walked towards the two youngest members of Weiss.  
  
With tears in their eyes Ken and Omi got up from the ground and dusted themselves off.  
  
"Nani?" they both said in unison as Yohji raised his fist in the air.  
  
"THIS!" Yohji threw a punch at Omi's stomach and kicked Ken in the back.  
  
Both Omi and Ken fell to the ground as the lanky blonde continued to wrestled them and beat them up.  
  
"OWW! THAT'S MY ASS YOU PERV!" Omi shouted as Yohji elbowed his rear end. Yohji didn't bother to hear Omi out. He wanted them to pay for calling him stupid.  
  
"APOLOGIZE AND I WILL STOP!" Yohji dug his elbow into Omi's back making the caramel haired boy scream in pain. Ken wasn't too hard to hold off, all Yohji had to do was kick his ankles. Thinking that a soccer player with his skills would have such weak, thin, little ankles.  
  
"OKAY! OKAY! UNCLE! UNCLE!" Omi tossed and turned trying to get Yohji off his back before he was about to become a pile of broken bones. Only continuing to elbow him even harder in the lower spine he noticed the young girl with long braids coming downstairs.  
  
She stared in disgust as she was about to enter the living room.  
  
"Umm Yohji, why is your hand on Omi's ass?" Aya's brow arched a bit then turned to the kitchen noticing a nasty smell.  
  
Yohji got off of Omi who was still lying on the ground whimpering.  
  
"For your information Aya it was my elbow that was on his ass, NOT MY HAND! Although.I wouldn't mind having my hand on yours Ay-(slap) -OW!!! GEEZ.what was that for?!" Yohji's face was now blood red from Aya. He was rubbing his face while Aya walked away to Omi.  
  
"Hey, Omi.are you okay? Here let me help you up."  
  
Reaching her hand out to Omi she paused when she saw a cloud of smoke enter the room. She dropped Omi on the floor and ran over to Ken. Quickly grabbing his shoulders Aya began to sniff the air again.  
  
"Ken? Do you smell something?" Ken turned around and walked towards the kitchen door. He paused and started to cough.  
  
*cough* *cough* "Omi your food is on fire!" Ken covered his nose with his shirt while Omi sprinted to the stove where he saw a big flame.  
  
"AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaah!!! MY MORNING FOOD!!! RAN'S FOOD!!! ALL THOSE INGRIEDIENTS NOW DOWN THE TOILET!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Holding his hands over his head and began to scream bloody murder.  
  
Ken quickly ran to get a fire extinguisher while Aya and Yohji looked for some blankets to smother the flames.  
  
Soon enough Ran heard Omi scream all the way from the upstairs bathroom with the shower on. Figuring there was something wrong, Ran turned the faucet off, dried up, and through a towel on around his waist getting ready to go out and see what happened.  
  
"Omi, Omi, Omi.what are we going to do with you" Ran said while drying off his hair with a red towel.  
  
Walking to his room to get a hair brush Aya and Yohji managed to make a secondary breakfast (yes they did make breakfast in that short time in a slightly burnt kitchen) before Ran could come down stairs. Ran always took long to comb his hair to that spike like shape. It always made the other members of WeiB wonder if Ran was a girl since he spent thirty minutes to doing his hair. This thought gave them enough time to make Ran a good but not as great as the first breakfast.  
  
Omi, Ken, and Yohji were all still getting the final preparations ready while Aya ran a few errands when all of a sudden they heard footsteps coming from upstairs. They grew louder and louder. Omi sat up and ran to Yohji trying to come up with an idea to get Ran from coming down and ruining their surprise.  
  
"Yohji! We need to finish up the decorations!!! One of you distract Ran or else he will"- Omi was interrupted by a loud yawn coming from the living room. Omi ran around the room in circles since no one else was cooperating on helping.  
  
"Calm down Omi it is all done. Now shhh!!! Turn off all the lights and get down behind the table!" Crawling under the table with Omi and Ken footsteps were approaching the kitchen.  
  
"What the hell are they doing in there.hn don't wanna know." Tightening his towel around his waits he looked at the clock which read 8:47.  
  
"Ow! Damnit Ken!!! Watch were you're kicking next time!" Yohji grumbled trying to get comfortable under the table.  
  
Ken was squirming a lot and poor Omi was crushed by the bigger bodies.  
  
"Sorry Yohji! But if you weren't such a large freaking manwhore then we all could fit!" Ken mumbled under his breath and stared pressed his knees against his chest.  
  
"Manwhore? MANWHORE?!!!" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MANWHORE YOU BITCH?!" Ken shouted from under the crowded table.  
  
Omi was trying to avoid the fighting while Ran was still by the door listening to his fellow teammates act like idiots.  
  
"Shhhhhhh, guys Ran is about to enter.- Ken spoke out of content  
  
"But he called me a bitch!" Yohji budded in Ken's conversation.-  
  
"Well Ken that's because you are a bitch!"- Ken began to kick Yohji and pulled his hair.  
  
"YOHJI, I AM NOT A BITCH YOU MANWHORE!" Yohji bit Ken's upper thigh and started to look like a cat fight. (even if they aren't girls) Omi covered his ears as and whimpered to himself.  
  
Ran opened the kitchen door and saw two men beating up each other and the youngest trying not to get involved.  
  
"What are you all doing down there?" their bodies paused as Ran glared at them.  
  
Omi, Ken, and Yohji smiled wide and proceeded to get up from the table and give Ran his surprise.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTH- OWW!!!!" they all said at once before banging their heads onto the bottom of the table and knocking it over. Too bad that they forgot to get out from under the table before the big happy birthday. Ran gave them a confused glare, continuing watching them rubbing their heads he felt a draft when the table fell over and blew a strong wind.  
  
"It's my birthday?" Ran wondered as he glanced over at the calendar which read in big bold letters 'RAN'S B-DAY' on July 4th.  
  
"Duh, Ran how can you forget about your own birthday?!" Ken's face turned pale as he saw Ran.  
  
"Umm, Ran you might wanna put something on" Omi whispered into Ran's ear who was blushing also.  
  
(whistles) WOO HOO!!! STAY THAT WAY AND LET ME TAKE A PICTURE...SMILE!" (click) Yohji pulled his camera out and took that ever so embarrassing picture of Ran.  
  
Still the red head didn't notice what happened until he looked down.  
  
Ran's face was redder than his blood shot red hair! He quickly stared out the window where a bunch of school girls were staring at a now butt naked Ran. Falling to the ground Ran grabbed his towel and glomped Yohji.  
  
"GIVE ME THAT DAMN CAMERA NOW KUDOU!!!" Ran was furious and he now had to have that camera. He knew what Yohji would do if he got that monstrosity exposed. Last time when he got an embarrassing picture on video camera he sent it to one on those funny video shows where they show you being a total ass. Ran was pulling on Yohji's hair with one hand and the other was reaching for the camera. Yohji was undoing Ran's towel hoping that he wouldn't notice.  
  
"No way, this is gonna be a keeper Fujimiya, plus I am sure that you wouldn't mind if I held onto this for you?" Yohji smirked at the blushing red head.  
  
"Not in your screwed up life Kudou are you going to undo my towel.you manwhore."  
  
"What in God's name is everybody's obsession with calling me a manwhore?!"  
  
Yohji got up from the ground and ran upstairs before Ran could catch up to him. Omi came up behind Ran and handed him his towel which apparently fell off again unnoticed.  
  
All the school girls gasped in shock when they saw only a naked Ran running across the room. Giggling silently the school girls winked at Ran as he walked up to his room to get changed into something a little less revealing.  
  
Standing against the window Sakura glanced from behind the corner and saw Ran. She needed to talk with someone and fast. From behind the shop Aya was running towards the entrance where Sakura was standing. Not noticing where Sakura was Aya ran straight into her and they both tumbled onto the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh I am so sorry.Sakura? Is that you?" Aya got up from the ground and dusted her clothes off.  
  
Sakura looked at the passing cars on the busy street and rubbed the back of her head.  
  
*giggle* "Its okay Aya! I shouldn't have been standing near the entrance." Sakura smiled, picked up her grocery bags and waved.  
  
"Hey Sakura, were.you waiting for someone?" Stopping in her footsteps Sakura stared at Aya. Stuttering in her time of need Sakura covered her mouth then slowly leaned to Aya's ear.  
  
"I need.I need some advice." Aya glanced over at Omi who had just put some pots out on the front. Looking at Sakura she began biting the tip of her thumb as Omi was walking towards them.  
  
"Konnichi wa Sakura-Chan!" Omi smiled and bowed to her politely. Sakura giggled then turned back to Aya.  
  
"Umm, you needed advice Sakura?" Aya placed her hand on the younger teens shoulder.  
  
"Oh yea, I have been searching and searching but I don't know what to get Ran for his birthday. Can you please help me?!" Sakura's eyes began to grow large.  
  
Omi fiddled with the flower arrangements as Aya tilted her head trying to think of a decent gift to give Ran.  
  
"Hmm, I really don't know yet." Aya began to rub her chin. Sakura sighed then looked over in Omi's direction.  
  
"Aya? Will you come to the mall with me? You would be a big help." Chuckling softly Omi sprinted to where Sakura and Aya were standing as soon as he heard the word mall.  
  
Omi thought that he knew the most about Ran so he figured that he would be the most helpful.  
  
"Hey!!! I wanna come too, plus I would be more helpful. I know a lot about Ran!" Omi rested against the cement wall watching the customers go in and out. Aya's face turned red and she stared eye to eye at Omi.  
  
"What do you mean that you know more about Ran?! I AM HIS SISITER!!!" Aya stomped on the ground as Ran came outside from his room.  
  
"Well who cares if you are his sister, you might've known about him form the past sixteen years but don't forget that you were in a coma for a while." Omi backed away from the now raging teen.  
  
All Omi wanted was to spend time with Sakura. None of the Weiss members have figured out that Omi had a little crush on Sakura also.  
  
Aya crossed her arms and then looked away from Omi watching the schoolgirls were leaving the Koneko.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Omi and Aya ever seemed to be the happiest bunch. They always fought over ridiculous things and it would drive the other members of Weiss crazy. Omi and Aya were still at each others throats.  
  
"Well think about it Aya.You have known Ran all your life but in those past two years Ran has changed since the first time I met him. Makes perfect sense if you ask me." Omi nodded at Aya's stupid response thinking that the answer was so obvious.  
  
"Omi does have a point there Aya, but why don't you both come with me? Threes a crowd, right?" Sakura smiled and grabbed both Aya and Omi's hands and headed towards her car. They both looked back at the shop noticing more customers enter.  
  
"Umm, Sakura, we are getting a lot of customers today. I am sorry but we can't go wi"-  
  
"Can't go where Aya?" Ken budded into Aya's conversation with Yohji right behind him.  
  
"Oh well Sakura wanted Omi and I to go to the mall so she could find a present for Ran. I hope you guys don't mind."  
  
"Pft we don't care.you kids go on and have fun. Ken will take care of the flowers while I take care of the girls." Yohji winked at the four of them then continued to flirt with the school girls.  
  
"Yay!!! We're going to the mall! Everybody do the Omi dance!" looking like a narcotic cheerleader doing the hokey pokey Omi started dancing around the Koneko. ^_^;;  
  
"The Omi.dance...were in the heck did you come up with the Omi dance?" Ken stared with a dazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Pft, the Omi dance?!" Yohji twirled his blonde hair around his fingers "I'll show you a dance.It's called the Yohji Groove!" Yohji grabbed his crotch trying to impersonate Michael Jackson and began to wave his arms around. ^_^;; O_o [1]  
  
Sakura helped Ken carry some of the bouquets in the shop while many fan girls gave her nasty glares. Omi continued to finish the rest of Ran's breakfast with Aya's help while Yohji continued to flirt.  
  
Omi and Aya began to fight about who gets to make the pancakes. Aya grabbed the bowl that was full of batter while Omi started to crack the eggs.  
  
Aya turned around finding Omi doing her job. She snatched the bowl away from Omi and stuck her tongue out like a little child.  
  
"Hey! What's your problem! I was just cracking eggs!?" Carrying the bowl of flour Omi watched Aya trying to do two jobs at once.  
  
/Damn, what is her problem? No wonder Ran is always exhausted. He has to put up with that brat. / Omi thought to himself while he stirred the pancake mix.  
  
Aya had gotten mad again seeing Omi doing her work.  
  
"Will you stop!!!? How many times do I have to tell you that I am doing the mixing!!!?" Aya ran towards Omi and tugged the bowl that he was holding.  
  
"You get to do everything Aya! Let me help too!" Omi started to tug harder as Aya kicked him in the leg. A grin swept across the caramel haired teen.  
  
"You want it fine!" Letting the bowl go Aya fell backwards as the batter splattered all over her body.  
  
*pouts* "RAN FUJIMIYA!!!" with that Ran the fearless leader came dashing downstairs, dodged the fan girls and busted the door open as he heard his sister scream. His face became all scrunched up as he saw his little sister covered in batter and Omi standing over her. Stepping on the eggs that had dropped on the ground Ran took Omi by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into the wall.  
  
Clenching his fists into balls Ran gritted his teeth then slapped Omi's face. Ran was over protective with his little sister since he was the only one who could take care of her. Poor Omi was being beaten up again for no apparent reason.  
  
"What were you doing to my little sister?" - silence- "ANSWER ME!!!" Ran roared with fury in voice. His eyes began to pierce with rage thinking that Omi had done something to harm his sister. She meant everything to Ran.  
  
"I-I.I didn't do anything! It was that brat mofo bitch!!!" As soon as Ran heard those words he punched Omi in the stomach.  
  
"Omi really didn't do anything Ran stop!" Aya was shaking Omi loose. "I am sorry I didn't mean for you to come down here. I uh.wanted you to help me with something."  
  
Ran looked at Aya and loosened his grip still holding the teen against the kitchen wall.  
"Then why did you scream?"-  
  
After putting the bouquets away Sakura went into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. She peeked through the tiny crack of the door and gasped when she saw Omi being strangled by Ran.  
  
"Ran?" Sakura spoke softly from behind the corner.  
  
"Uh.Sakura?" Turning his head to face the light brown haired angel Ran paused and dropped Omi flat on the ground.  
  
"Oww! Why am I being constantly beaten up today! And you didn't have to drop me on my ass Ran! Do you know how tall you are and long of a fall for me that is" - death glare- "Okay I will go away now, eh heh." Omi dashed out of the room leaving Sakura, Aya and Ran alone in the kitchen.  
  
"Um Ran.why were you beating up Omi?" Ran looked at the ceiling then back down to the floor.  
  
"I.I-it was nothing. Please Sakura, Aya.Don't be mad, okay?" Both Aya and Sakura nodded then headed towards the door. Ran glanced out the door and walked over to the now trembling Omi.  
  
Seeing the red-haired figure approach him Omi shot up and backed away into the corner of the room.  
  
"Look, what I did.Omi.well you know.I shouldn't have uhh... Ok what I am trying to say is that..." Lost in his words Ran started trembling himself. He placed his left hand over Omi's shoulder so that he would be touching the wall. - "Oh you know.AH FORGET IT!" Ran through his arms in the air and stomped towards the kitchen.  
  
Passing Sakura and Aya, Ran stopped at the table when he saw what was on his plate.  
  
"A smiley.face.chocolate chip.pancake?" Ran glared at the pancake coldly as all of his comrades came into the kitchen with happy smiles.  
  
"Do you like it?!" all five of them said at once.  
  
"It's smiling at me.It is scaring me." Ran turned around with a pale look on his face. Showing Ran something that was cute wasn't a good idea. That's why he usually never hung around Omi.  
  
"Aww come on Ran! It's cute and has a sexy smile, just like me" Yohji smirked as he pulled out his camera again and took another picture of Ran.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" Jumping up and down like a little child Ran tried to get reach for the camera that Yohji was holding in the air.  
  
Yohji having some fun of his own; was holding the camera until it was in Ran's reach, then yank it back up again.  
  
"Nuh uh, uh. Not until you put this party hat.there we go.and eat your smiley face pancake with a big'ol smile on your face." Yohji once again pulled out his camera wanting to see what expression Ran would give.  
  
/Well.if I do this then Yohji will give me that damn camera.so that wouldn't be too bad. Ok here it goes. / Ran thought to himself as he put the polka dotted party hat on his head. He gritted his teeth then curved his lip trying to force a smile. After working up a smile Ran turned around to face the others.  
  
They all looked in disgust when they saw Ran impersonating in what he thought looked like a smile. The man was showing his teeth with his lips curled up.  
  
"Oh my God.Ran you look terrible (click) Oh man I thought that Ran being naked was a keeper, but Ran trying to smile." Yohji stared at Ran while Ken bursted out in laughter.  
  
"Ran.*laughs*!!! YOU LOOK LIKE! *laughs*....YOU LOOK LIKE A THAT CONSTIPATED MULE FROM SHREK *laughs*WHEN HE SMILES!" Ken was laughing it up and he slapped Omi on the back.  
  
"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Omi steamed as he glomped Ken to the ground and began to punch him. Omi's punches were futile though, he didn't have that much body strength.  
  
"NO ONE ELSE WILL BEAT ME UP EVER AGAIN!!! THAT'LL SHOW YA! BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Still sitting on Ken's abdomen Omi clenched his fists and laughed manically. *-* blank stare. Yohji snickered then thought that making Omi fall on Ken would also make a great picture.  
  
Yohji pushed Omi backwards from where he was sitting and was now sprawled over Ken's body.  
  
(Click) "Man with all these great shots you'd think that it was my birthday!" Yohji slapped his knee then winked at the passing fan girls then chased them.  
  
"Youji..you're an ass" Ran stated with a scowl. In the middle of the living room Omi was still holding Ken's wrists down flat on the ground. Omi could feel Ken's breath against his face. They stared at each other as Ken breathed up and down making Omi rise slightly.  
  
"Um, Omi.will get off me now?" Ken stated as the younger teen continued to stare. Soon enough he was knocked back into reality.  
  
"Gomen!" Omi blushed and jumped off from Ken's body with total embarrassment, then backed out from the room where Ken was.  
  
"Hn, There I am done.can I get to work now?" Ran swallowed the last bit of his smiling breakfast then put the apron on over his red head. Sakura stood over Ran and smirked a bit. Aya took his plate then set into the sink.  
  
"Oh Ran! You can't work! It's your birthday!" Aya skipped over to Ran and lightly massaged his shoulders.  
  
"Yea this is your day to relax.Infact here is some money so you don't have to hang around the house anymore! Go on!!! shoo shoo!" Sakura shoved Ran out of the Koneko and through him his keys.  
  
She gave him a lot of money so he decided that he should go and spend it on something nice, and he knew just what to get.  
  
~*~*~*~*~10 minutes later~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let go of me!" Omi shrieked as the fan girls squeezed and pulled Omi's arms. Still they didn't let go, he was trying to get into the car but none of the girls lost their grip.  
  
"Stop fooling around Omi! We gotta hurry before there's a crowd!" Aya grabbed Omi by the back of his shirt and tugged him into the backseat of the car.  
  
Luckily after fifteen minutes the fan girls stopped chasing the car like rabid dogs. Omi, Aya, and Sakura were now almost at the mall to find the perfect birthday present for Ran.  
  
"So.are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Omi smiled with anticipation wanted to see what it takes to make Aya tick.  
  
"Omi! Tojiru nobotte! Please, why must you act like a five year old? I swear you are so immature." Glancing into the view mirror Aya huffed from the front seat.  
  
"Gomen, I was just playing around. Sakura have you decided or at least thought of what to get for Ran?" Sakura continued staring at the streets ahead then tapped her fingers on the leather steering wheel.  
  
"Well, no but I am sure that we will find something really nice. Something that'll make him smile." Aya began to scrounge in her purse to find the list of stores that Ran usually went to. Ran didn't go out very often, but when Yohji saw Ran wearing something that was highly embarrassing to himself and Ran he was always dragged to the mall with Yohji.  
  
"Hmm, whatcha looking at Aya?" Omi peeked over the passenger's seat.  
  
"Oh this is a list of the places where Yohji took Ran. Yohji thought that it might help a little. Oh I also just found some receipts, here you go." Aya reached over the seat and handed the paper to Omi.  
  
Reading the white sheet Omi's eyes bugged out as he saw one of the receipts.  
  
"Ran shopped at Victoria's Secret!" Omi's face became pale and pretended to hurl.  
  
"What? Give me that!" Aya snatched the receipt out of Omi's hands. "Hmm.a laced thong.*shudders*  
  
"Eww.that's wrong. He wouldn't shop there. He must've been doing one of Yohji's chores or something." Sakura smiled and then entered the mall parking lot.  
  
"Wow" looks around at the huge crowd "Sure are slot of people here today and its only 10:00a.m. It just opened." Aya gazed upon the large rush and the full parking lot.  
  
After searching for 10 minutes Sakura finally found a place to park. The three of them got out and walked into the crowded mall.  
  
End Chapter 1...  
  
~*~*~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yawn.I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter because it is only going to get better, I can assure you. Well I think that I need to eat some more pocky and continue to finish this fic. Oh yea in the on coming chapter they will all be in the mall. I don't know what they have in Japanese malls so I am making it American style.although they are in Japan. Sorry for all of you Omi fans (I am one too).I didn't notice until now that in almost every scene Omi gets beaten up. He didn't get hurt I promise. I love Omi so much so I made sure that he wasn't killed. Enjoy the rest of the story. Please R+R... Arigato! ^_~ 


End file.
